


Wildtale

by draconicgames



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: #Wildtale #New Au, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconicgames/pseuds/draconicgames
Summary: This is an Au I'm making with meowtini and Shadow. The base of it is Human catch a disease and die (My bad) And the monsters get this disease before they are sealed away. It acks like determination, that creates more amalgamates. But over time these amalgamates become not as gross, better looking. And they try to find a cure and break the barrier.





	

It was early in the morning, Frisk was asleep and the birds were singing. I am still tired, but I got up anyway. I went to turn on the light but I wasn’t to shocked to find the lamp wasn’t on the shelf. Frisk had knocked it down in one of her nightmares. She was screaming out last night for someone to save her, stop the monsters from hurting her and attacking her. 

 

B U T N O B O D Y C A M E 

 

Except me. I crawled into bed with her and calmed her down by patting her head, and we fell asleep that way. 

 

But those beautifully cruel moments didn’t last long before I was swept up by my depression once more. I, on occasions, often had thoughts of suicide and today might be the day I succeed at killing myself. 

 

The monsters were sealed underground before Frisk was born but maybe they died off from lack of clean air and water, as well as food. I didn’t want to find that out. When I fall down, I don’t want to survive. 

 

I walked down the stairs, and made some breakfast. Not for myself, but for Frisk. She still could not take full care of herself, but I could at least make her one more meal. I guess this is what I get for being 21 with a ten year old sister.

 

I took a coat and opened the front door, to see the bright morning sun. I slipped of my shoes before racing of toward the tall mountain, the one everyone fears. Mount Ebot. I ran up the mountain and once I reached the top, I stopped. I turned behind me and looked the other way, back toward my house. I then climbed over some stones and jumped into the deep black hole. 

 

Only to be engulfed in blackness.

**Author's Note:**

> short chapter to get this rolling and looking forward to writing the next chapter.


End file.
